


On an empty sky

by OneBlueNotebook



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Heartache, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlueNotebook/pseuds/OneBlueNotebook
Summary: This story takes place in Hasetsu, in an indefinite future. Yuri and Victor have lived a happy life. But now Victor has passed away, peacefully. This is Yuri's musings, where he reflects on his life with Victor.





	On an empty sky

Victor, I miss you. I miss you in the warm sunlight, in the windy beaches, in the dark corners of my room…..

The sunlight filtering through my window reminds me of your laughter. The floating cherry blossoms seem to carry the sweet scent of your warmth…. I miss you in the seagulls’ lonely cries, I miss you in the falling autumn leaves, I miss you in the dust collecting over our old photographs.

I wish you could be here. The clouds floating aimlessly in the blue sky remind me of the blue light reflected in your sparkling blue eyes.

I miss your smile in the slanted rays of sunset. I miss your cheerful laugh in the jingling sounds of the windchime. I miss your gentle words in the lonely rustling of the pines overhead. I see your gloomy moods in the heavy rain clouds gathering over the distant hills.

The wind blows down from the warm afternoon sunlit gardens caressing my face…it reminds me of your gentle fingers in my hair.

* * *

 

I remember our long walks to the old castle, the sound of your steady footsteps, soothing, beside mine…..yet now, when I retrace our old steps, alone, your absence rings louder than thunder in my ears…

I miss your laughter…. I see your sparkling eyes in every little sunlit stream that I cross in the woods…. The raindrops clinging to the wisteria vines remind me of your tear soaked eyelashes….

I miss your smell in the warm sea breeze…. I miss your happiness in a child's laughter, I miss your spark in the late night bonfires that the others drag me to…

I miss your warmth in the soft folds of the blankets of our bed, on which I now cry alone.

I miss the mischievous glint in your eyes in your hastily scribbled post it notes that still collect dust, stuck to our refrigerator. I miss your adorably guilty expressions when I caught you sneaking in a midnight snack….

I miss your soft touches in the freshly falling snow on my face… I miss your early morning cold feet in the snow piling up on my window panes… I miss your passion in the blinding brightness of the fireplace in our home….

I miss your warm breaths over my face in the swirling fumes from my slowly cooling tea.... I miss your humour in the tinkling of the teacups in our sink. I miss your anger in the slowly swirling storm clouds over the ocean.

* * *

 

I was reading the last ever birthday card you gave me, and Victor, I'm sorry, I smudged up your carefully written loving words, because my tears wouldn't stop falling over it.

Victor, I miss you….no matter how many times I write this… the cries of the seagulls seem to echo my desperate sobs…. the distant thrum of the gong in the monastery seem to beat in the rhythm of my open, bleeding heart.... 

I miss you Victor, I wish it would stop, I wish I could keep you by my side forever.…

Are you happy, are you okay, wherever you are now? I hope I'll meet you there someday.

I regret never telling you this, despite all our years and years worth of conversations, that Victor, I'll choose you, in this life, and the next, and all the ones after that, you were a part of me, I'll keep choosing you no matter what…

If there is a place, beyond all our lives and all our losses, I'll meet you there, in future and forever, please keep waiting for me Victor.

I wish I'd told you that I loved you, so so much, so many more times than I did when you were still there….I miss you Victor….

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are created and owned by the lovely Kubo sensei. This is my first ever post.... and....umm....you know.... I'd very much like to hear a word or two back from all you guys :)


End file.
